Cut And Run
by LilyGhost
Summary: Stephanie takes a stand and Ranger stands by her in true Ranger-fashion.


**All familiar characters are Janet's. Any mistakes are mine.**

"I warned her," I told Ranger, trying to rationalize what some people not familiar with Burg life or parents would call an overreaction.

"You did," he agreed.

"I did what I had to do, what I _swore_ I'd do if she didn't butt out."

"I know, Babe. _You_ have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

"Then why do I feel like _I'm_ the one who did something wrong, not my mother?"

"Separating yourself from someone who has been in your life, since before birth in this case, is like losing part of your own body. It feels unnatural until you learn how to live a different - and more times than not a _better_ \- way."

"Why did she have to do anything? Why couldn't she just leave us alone and not push the issue? Then she and I could've just plugged along like we've always done ... pretending to like spending time together while maintaining relatively-polite conversations over dinner."

"I really don't want to be the one to say this to you, Steph, but now I can since you've left Denial Land behind. Helen Plum isn't interested in being your mother beyond what it gets her. She wants you to live the life _she_ chooses for you. She doesn't care if it's one that will make you happy or keep you miserable. I'm her waking-nightmare because I'm the opposite of everything she planned for you and any potential grandchildren she still expects from you. What makes me even more offensive to her ... is that _I'm_ what and who makes you genuinely happy."

"That's exactly what I told her ... that there's _no way_ I will _ever_ purposely mess things up with you because you're the one person who actually makes me feel good ... about myself _and_ about the world around me."

"Which is why she attempted to get her way _without_ you by catching me at the TPD, and trying to convince me to become 'uninterested' in you … with a very pleased Morelli and extremely pissed Eddie looking on. She finally realized that you're serious and aren't going to cave now or anytime in the future, and she got desperate."

"Well that desperation backfired big time," I said with enough conviction, my spine snapped straight causing me to wince. "She should know by now that if I feel cornered or get trapped, I not only come out swinging ... I'll fight dirty - and viciously - to get myself free."

"A week of no contact with you ... no calls, no dinners, no random drop-bys or favor requests, will show her that more than words could."

"Great. I hope you don't mind a 24/7 roommate because I'll have to hide out here at Rangeman with its gate, security door, and a lobby filled with Rangeguys, between me and her for both our sakes."

"I can offer you a better solution."

"Like Baja? That seems far enough away from the Burg at the moment to get me feeling a little less angry."

"How about a trip to Miami to see Julie? It's her birthday next week. We can go down early to celebrate with her while avoiding any Mama-drama here."

"You'd share your limited-time with Julie with me?"

"Yes. She does ask about you whenever I talk to - or visit - her. I/we can spend time with my daughter during the day and I'll have you all to myself at night. I know I win either way. The two of you can catch up, plus you'll get a much-needed break from your family while we're gone. If you're feeling adventurous, you can even be part of Julie's birthday present."

"What did you get her?"

"I'm promising her the next year of my life to make up for some of hers that I missed."

"Meaning what?"

"Over the course of the year between this birthday and her next one, during school vacations or on weekends I'll be taking Julie on trips to every state in the country. You're welcome to join us for any, or my preference _all,_ of them."

"I don't even have to think about it. Sign me up for whatever Julie agrees to. We'll have to hit a mall somewhere between here and Florida. I can't top a year-long gift from her Dad, or quality Dad/Daughter time with him, but I'm not showing up to a pre-birthday empty-handed."

I went to push myself up off his couch by way of his arm, ready to get started packing or shopping, but he stopped me. Ranger wrapped his fingers around my wrist and tugged until I was sitting in his lap instead of sitting beside him like I had been or standing up like I'd intended to do.

"There's something I have to do before we leave," he told me.

"Call Tank?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not what I was referring to."

" _Ooo-kay_..." I said, a bit unsure if I should be nervous or not.

"I want - no I _need_ \- to tell you that _no one ..._ not your parents, mine, or God himself, could _ever_ make me walk away from you."


End file.
